chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jensen Firelock-Reddan
Jensen Jared Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is type 2 vampire, the son of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. He has many siblings, including older quintuplets, younger twins, younger octuplets and younger quadruplets. He is the youngest of triplets, and also has a younger adoptive sister Hope Firelock-Reddan. His triplet brothers are Aidan and Riley. He is roughly 5 years old, and by now appears fully grown. He is in relationship with Roland Malus-Calwin. He naturally has the additional ability of Adorable Smile, and has also gained the ability of Repulsion from Roland. Appearance As a vampire, Jensen is of course stunning and beautiful. He was slight and short as a child, but has grown to be tall, slender yet muscular too. He has pale, perfect skin, and dark golden hair which he seems to have inherited from his mother. As a teenager, he wore this hair a little long, but he cut it when he was physically around 17. It has also darkened somewhat, but still remains blonde. His eyes are unusual, light but differing in colour - blue, grey, green, hazel or any mix of the 4 at different times and in different lights. Perhaps because of his ability, he has a beautiful smile. Personality Jensen is laidback, and tends to be happy at almost all times, being quite easy to please. He has a relaxed outlook on life, and is very social. He is highly likeable and easy to love, but can be quite easy to hurt, emotionally, if people don't like him or don't get on with him. Home He lives with all of his family in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by his father Tomas, after they won the battle against the Malus and thus rule of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Abilities Jensen is a type two vampire, and therefore has all the abilities common to these. He has enhanced speed (termed flitting), strength, agility and senses, as well as the ability to sense the presence of other supernatural beings. He heals rapidly, and also developed rapidly during childhood, both mentally and physically. He will immortal once he's an adult. In addition to these, he has the ability of Adorable Smile. This is an ability which can make almost anyone love and adore him when he smiles at them, with a few exceptions. By now he has great use of this ability, and is able to do a lot of things with it. These include earning someone's friendship or loyalty, preventing someone from being his enemy or wanting to hurt him, getting his own way, and getting people to fall in love with him. He has also recently gained the ability of Repulsion, from Roland's blood. This is in many ways the opposite ability to his original one, and means that he can repel others by planting an illusion of a repulsive scent into their minds. The illusion would make them feel nauseous if they'd as much as think of him, and force them to ignore him in order to protect themselves from this. It can therefore be used to hide or to protect himself. Family & Coven Jensen is a member of the Firelock-Reddan family and the Firelock Coven. His family are: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Adoptive sister - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Brothers in law - Mason Malus-Calwin, Lyle Bennet *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Tavis Best, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey Apart from his relatives, the other coven members are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Lewis Smith *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Carina, Danielle, Phoebe, Stella, Caleb, Chase, Vyasah, Levi and Kyler Capet *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History Jensen was the youngest triplet born, and was also born on the same day as Dean, Sam and Lowri Capet. He was still born before Sam and Lowri, since Avril's labour was complex and took a long time. He was the first to speak and the second to walk. He manifested adorable smile almost immediately, and charmed all of the family and coven except for the few who seem immune to it. Lleucu identified the use of an ability the next day. A few weeks afterwards, this ability helped him and Lleucu deal with 2 vampires they caught about to attack a human. He almost immediately formed a close friendship with Roland Malus-Calwin, and they became a couple when they were both physically 14. Etymology Jensen is a Finnish name which means "son of Johannes", and could also possibly mean "God is gracious". His middle name, Jared, is a Hebrew name which means "to descend" or "descendant". This could be a reference to his ancestors and parents. The name can also mean "he who rules" which is a reference to how his family and coven rule the vampiric world. His maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to the family's martial history. His paternal surname of Reddan is Gaelic meaning "reed" or "red", and could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in his maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2